Fun In The Hot Tub
by Nobody'sNormalKitten11
Summary: Soul wants something special for her birthday. Fem!Soul x Fem!Kid. YURI!


**A story from my old laptop.  
**

 **Summary: Soul wants something special for her birthday.**

 **Pairing: Fem!Soul x Fem!Kid**

 **Girl equals Kid**

 **Soul was walking through the hallway to get to class. When she got there, Mrs. Stein was cutting open a rabbit's stomach. "Good Afternoon."**

 **Mrs. Stein said as she put down her knife. "Your very late, and you missed a lot of lessons.". Soul looked at the students at their desks. "I'm sorry, I couldn't close the front door." Soul said. She walked to her desk. "Did you kick the door open again?"**

 **Soul looked to her left. Girl was smiling at her. She had been dating Girl for two weeks already. "Nah, I hit it with the chair." Girl giggled. Soul started doing her work.**

 **After school...**

 **Soul was doing the last of her work while Girl was cleaning the classroom. They were the only ones in the room. "Hey, are you done yet? You've been writing for the past half hour." Girl looked at Soul to find she wasn't writing. "What's wrong?" Girl walked over to Soul. "Nothing. I was just thinking." Soul's face turned red. "About what?" Girl sat in a chair. "Well... It's my birthday today-" Girl cut Soul off. "Really!? Oh my gosh, I can't believe I forgot! Happy Birthday!" Girl gave Soul a big hug. Soul's face turned redder. "-and I wanted a present from you." Soul put her hand on Girl's. "Okay, what do you want?" Girl asked. Her face turn a light pink. "I'll tell you later. Meet me at the pool." Soul smiled. "You're gonna sneak into the public swimming pool?" Girl started to get confused. "Yep. See you there.". Soul walked out the room. "Wonder what she's up to..."**

 **Girl turned off the lights and left.**

 **At the pool...**

 **Girl walked across the street to the pool. After slipping through a hole in the gate she ran to meet Souline. "Awesome! Glad you made it." Soul smirked. She led Girl toward the jacuzzi. "Wow, It's so pretty."**

 **Girl saw that Soul had symmetrically lined beautiful roses up around the jacuzzi. She also smelled a sweet vanilla scent coming from it. "So this is why you told me to bring a bathing-suit." Girl sat on the edge of the jacuzzi. "Yeah. Change into your bathing-suit, I want to see how hot this thing is." Soul took off her jacket and skirt. She was wearing a blood red one piece bathing-suit. Girl went into the bathroom and got undressed. Soul stepped into the jacuzzi.**

 **Five minutes later Girl came out the bathroom wearing a two piece bathing-suit which had symmetrical skull designs. "You look like a super model in that bathing-suit." Soul chuckled. "Thanks. I return the comment." Girl climbed into the hot tub. "It's boiling in here!" Girl hissed as she sat in the hot tub. "Heh, sorry. I turned up the heat a little." Soul moved closer to Girl. "So, what do you want as a present?" Girl asked. "You." Soul whispered in Girl's ear.**

 **She turned Girl's head and kissed her full on the lips. Girl got shocked and to get away, but Soul refused to let her go. Soul tied Girl's wrists together with her belt. Girl started to close her eyes and kiss back. The kiss went on for 2 minutes until Soul stopped to take a breath. "Soul...I..." Girl whimpered. Soul pressed her index finger on Girl's lips. "You don't have to say anything." Soul pulled up Girl's bra.**

 **Girl's face turned as red as the roses surrounding them. "You're so innocent... " Soul said admired Girl's small breasts. She sucked on Girl's left nipple and rubbed the other one. "Soul, what are you doing?!" No one had ever touched Girl like this. It felt... Weird. "Don't worry. I'm being gentle, aren't I?" Soul took her bra off and pressed her breasts against Girl's. Soul tugged on Girl's panties and slipped them off. "This is gonna feel a little weird, okay?" Girl nodded. Soul rubbed two of her fingers against Girl's vagina. Girl let out a small moan. "Soul..." Girl looked Soul in the eye. Soul started fingering herself. Seeing Girl this way was turning her on.**

 **"Get ready for this." She moaned as she pushed her middle finger inside Girl. Girl bit her lip and turned her head. Girl threw her arms around Soul neck. "It feels so good...!" Girl moaned. "It's just getting better." Soul lifted Girl up and set her down on the edge of the jacuzzi. Soul put Girl's legs over her shoulders. She lowered her head and started licking Girl's vagina. "Soul... No..." Girl tugged on Soul's hair. Girl was getting closer to her climax. " Soul... I'm so close!" Girl's body started trembling. Soul was also reaching her climax. She slipped her tongue inside Girl's vagina and started to thrust it in and out. It was only a matter of minutes until Girl came in Soul's mouth. "Soul!" Girl screamed as her come continued to spill. Soul came shortly after.**

 **Soul picked Girl up and laid her on a towel . "I love you... " Girl said softly. "I love you,too" Soul wrapped Girl in he towel and picked her up. "Can we do that again sometime?" Girl asked.** **Soul carried Girl to her apartment.** **"We will. Good night,Girl." Soul kissed Girl's forehead. "Good night, Soul.". They fell asleep in Soul's bed.**

 **THE END**


End file.
